Donations
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: They’re only just a bunch of misunderstood people. Axel x Roxas. [XIIISunshineXIII]


They're only just a bunch of misunderstood people. Axel x Roxas. (XIII-Sunshine-XIII)

You must succumb to the world that is AkuRoku! Muahahaha!!!

I'd like to dedicate this little one-shot to XIII-Sunshine-XIII because I was blessed enough to receive lovely pieces of fanart for my story For a Change. The link is in my profile! Check it out yo!

* * *

"Hello, would you like to donate your spare change?" a boy asked as he held up a yellow bucket to a business man who hurried towards the other direction, seemingly late for work.

"Sorry, maybe next time." He reasoned with a shake of the head as he looked at his wrist watch and walked away.

The blond tried again with a passing couple, "Hello, would you like to donate your spare change?"

The guy shook his head and continued walking while his girlfriend continued talking about something probably trivial and irrelevant as she hooked her arm with his.

The boy let out an inaudible growl from his throat as he watched the people pass him by without a second glance.

He let out a sigh as he thought back to how he got himself into this particular activity.

Trust Olette to cajole him into sacrificing an hour or two to collect up some money for a worthy cause.

Roxas was about to decline at first, no screw that bit, he was going to decline without a second though. But after she put him through the whole guilt trip, which was a very long story…he ended up agreeing to her every whim.

"Don't worry Roxas, we can pair up together." She spoke cheerfully, happy she managed to get somebody else to do this with her.

But of course, that wasn't quite the case. They each ended up having to stay in one particular area for a certain amount of time to collect money.

Olette was somewhere downtown and Roxas was by his lonesome somewhere in the city center just in front of the bank.

You'd think people would have the heart to donate after they withdraw a huge wad of cash with them for something to spend on.

But apparently not, those greedy son of a bitches.

Roxas sighed again as he tried to smooth out the lines on his forehead. At this rate, he'll end up getting bald before he even got to half way of his designated time frame.

He placed another smile on his face and tried again to a teenage girl drinking coffee from Starbucks. She placed in two coins and walked away again. Probably off to spend money on some new shoes or clothes that she probably won't even use.

Ah well, some spare change was better than nothing.

It was hard. More than just a little. Smiling and going up to people and asking for money to help a good, worthy cause.

'Ok, it was fine the first half hour or so, but this is getting really tiring.' The blond thought to himself as he walked up to another couple and asked for spare change while holding up the yellow bucket.

Most people just treat the blond as a nuisance and ignored him as though he was invisible and didn't exist.

If it weren't for the blonds' manners and self-control, he probably would've used force to get people to donate _something_.

But he managed to squish down his murderous will, he was only fifteen but he felt like he was growing older by the minute.

Damn Olette. She better keep her promise of a free sea salt ice cream treat.

It irked the blond to see how selfish some people are and as the people walked by him without a second glance, he began to think more about himself.

It never occurred to him before that this is how people felt like when they were being ignored because they were trying to help a good cause and people wouldn't give them the time of day.

'I guess you never really know until you experience it yourself.' He fought back another sigh as he put up his smile and walked up to a woman who was carrying a few too many shopping bags from various retail stores.

With just over a half hour left in the job, he spotted a small group of boys walking together towards his direction.

Really scary looking boys.

Three really scary looking emo slash goth boys and they looked real scary because of their multiple piercings and dark clothing.

Roxas tried not to show fear as he gulped and considered going up to them and asking for some spare change.

He swallowed his fear and walked up to them with a smile on his face, "Hello, would you like to donate your spare change?"

They halted their conversation and stared at him for a few seconds.

'Oh…bad idea…'

They spotted the yellow bucket in the blonds' hands and immediately gave a reaction different than what Roxas had expected, "Oh fuck yeah!" two of them cried out as they dug around for their wallets in their various pockets.

Ok, Roxas had definitely not been expecting that kind of reaction. But he was happy none the less.

The shorter boy with hair covering one part of his face went first, but instead of spare change, he offered a twenty dollar note and slipped it into the coin slot. "Sorry, I don't have spare change." He spoke as he closed his wallet and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Oh no, that's fine." He smiled as held out the bucket and the boy with a mixed hairstyle of half mullet and mohawk went next, dumping all his coins on top and hoped that they would all go in at the same time. He smiled sheepishly when a couple spilled over and the slate haired boy calmly went after them.

After he was done, the guy with the red hair went next. He took out his wallet and started putting in vast amounts of spare change. A mixture of ten cent coins, twenty cent coins, fifty cent coins, the odd one dollar or two dollar coin here and there.

'Woah…this guy has a lot of spare change.' The blond couldn't help but comment in his head as he watched the red head put the coins into the coin slot individually. Roxas fought back a laugh.

"So kid," the blond tore his eyes away from the yellow bucket in his hands to the red head in front of him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Roxas." He spoke with a smile. After all they've donated, they deserve a little info about him right? "And you?"

The slate haired boy and dirty haired blond were off to the side, careful not to block the walk way, talking about the newest CD by The Used. AKA, Emo music.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he spoke with a smirk as he stuck another coin in.

"I'll commit that to memory." He returned the smirk as he listened to the melodious chink of coins falling on top of one another.

"Good boy." He smirked as he placed the last coin in, closed his wallet which looks exceptionally lighter than before and stuck it back into his pocket. "See ya kid." He gave the blond a salute as he walked away and his two other friends followed.

"It's Roxas!" he called out with a bit of annoyance.

"Whatever!" the red head threw a wave back and walked away.

After they were gone and out of sight, Roxas finally felt the weight of the yellow bucket come down on him.

It was close to empty before, not many people were that willing to donate or spend five seconds of their time to do it.

But those guys…

He steeled himself and got ready to work for the last twenty minutes before going off to find Olette at downtown where the promise of free ice cream awaited him.

Their jobs finally over and done with, the girl sighed as she ate her treat, "Emos and Goths are just a misunderstood bunch of people. They can be so nice."

"Yeah," he sighed out tiredly into his ice cream, walking around with a heavy weight on one side of his body was a little more strenuous than he thought..

"You look tired Roxas, are you ok?" she asked as she eyed him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied as he bit into his ice cream and savored the delicious treat in his mouth, allowing it to melt before swallowing.

Olette was just about to say something when she stopped short and looked at something behind Roxas' shoulder. The blond turned around in time to be assaulted with a vast sea of black clothes and the ruffling of his hair.

"Hey Roxy, this your girlfriend?" it was the red head again.

"No." he smacked the hand away.

"Roxas, do you know them?" the brunette girl asked as she smiled and waved.

"They're responsible for 90 percent of the donations I've got."

The dirty haired blond suddenly cried out in excitement and started for the music store on the other side of the food court and dragged the slate haired boy after him.

"Wow." And then she laughed, "Looks like you didn't do much work Roxas."

"H-hey! Some people wouldn't even give me the time of day!" he sputtered out indignantly.

"Well, anyways, I asked mum to pick me up after I've finished, do you want a ride home?" she offered as she stood up from her seat.

The blond considered the question and remembered that the red head was still behind him, "Nah, I'll hang around the city a bit longer."

"Ok," she smiled and picked up both of their yellow buckets, "I'll return these. Have fun Roxas." She waved as she walked away with the two buckets and her ice cream in hand.

"Bye!" he called out and watched as the red head occupied the seat across him, "So, what brings you here to downtown." He asked as he took another bite of his ice cream.

"You know, just walking around aimlessly looking for something that catches our eyes." He smirked as he reached for the blond and snatched away the ice cream, "What _is_ this shit?"

"It's sea salt ice cream, now if you don't mind." He tried to take it back but the red head was a little quicker than he thought.

"Sea salt ice cream?" he stared at the blue treat in disbelief, "No fucking way."

"Way, now give it back." He reached over but before he could grab it, the red head took a bite out of it which made the both of them recoil. "Err…never mind, you can have it."

"Bleh…what the fuck?" he stuck his tongue out, exposing the blue treat on his pierced tongue then slipped it back in. "Oh, it's quite nice actually." He spoke as he ate thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he sighed, a little depressed he lost his ice cream, "You owe me a new one."

"Would if I could, but I gave you all my cash." He smirked as he took another bite and offered it back to the blond.

Roxas cringed, "You gave me all of your money?"

"Yeah, it's all the spare change that I've accumulated over the months, I spent the last thirty dollars to get me this." He stuck out his tongue to reveal the silver stud.

"Ok…" he wasn't sure what to say.

"Anyways, since I've donated all my spare change to you, I'm sure you wouldn't mind donating me your spare time, hm?" he smirked as he twirled the ice cream in his hand.

The blond quirked up an eyebrow in surprise then shrugged, "Yeah, sure. I've got nothing better to do." He reasoned and immediately the red head dragged him towards the ice cream bar. "I thought you didn't have any money."

"Yeah, but I never said I didn't have a card." He smirked as he pulled out his wallet and ordered another sea salt ice cream for the blond.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh just a little.

At least something good came out of the whole thing. Maybe he should sacrifice another part of his afternoon next year, or something like that.

* * *

Woot, woot! I am happy. Lols. There goes another for the record!

And no, I'm not posting this one-shot just to delay the last chapter of my other story...No way man...(Hyperventilates) I'm not being suspicious! Really! Stop looking at me like that!


End file.
